


Firsts

by nhamjoons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhamjoons/pseuds/nhamjoons
Summary: "I want to try something," Jongdae says in whisper.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END,, THE END IS THE BEST PART I SWEAR TO Y'ALL LMAO 
> 
> anyways wow i haven't posted on ao3 in oVER A MONTH?? i'm currently working on like 3 other fics lol our LT teacher is hot,, expect teacher-student fics soon~

Jongdae plops on the bed, taking his shoes off as he sits on the very edge.

"I'm gonna borrow some clothes," Baekhyun says with his back against Jongdae. He begins to strip out of his jeans, then his shirt, exposing his slender waist and toned back. The blinds barely allow any light in, but Jongdae could perfectly see Baekhyun show more and more skin. Jongdae stiffens, consciously watching the muscles and flesh on his boyfriend's back ripple with the shadows. He doesn't know if he should look, or if he's even allowed to.

Even though they've definitely done other things, nothing went further than the occasional handjob or oral every several weeks. Baekhyun mindlessly undresses; and even though they've always been in this level of comfort anyway, they've never had sex.

"Baek?" Jongdae stutters nervously.

"Yeah?" Baekhyun casually replies, pulling Jongdae's large shirt over himself. Baekhyun's arms hang freely as he looks at himself in the mirror for a bit. Then, Jongdae lifts himself up from the bed a bit, sheepishly pulling Baekhyun to sit next to him.

They hold eye contact for a while, until Baekhyun blushes and looks away. He starts to feel his heart race, suddenly nervous by the atmosphere. Jongdae continues to stare at Baekhyun—with his cheeks pink, hair a bit messy, and nothing but underwear and his shirt on him. Jongdae rests his hand on Baekhyun's shivering skin, wrapping his palm around to touch his boyfriend's inner thigh. "I want to try something," Jongdae says in whisper.

He leans closer to Baekhyun, leaving a small kiss behind the lobe of his ear. Jongdae presses his lips against Baekhyun’s, leaving it there for measly seconds, pulling away with a hot breath. Baekhyun’s heartbeat doubles in speed when Jongdae sucks on his lower lip, and those few kisses turn many, travelling down to his neck.

They don't normally kiss like this, these moments come rare, and the few times they had gone further than kissing were even rarer. Baekhyun shivers, the feeling of Jongdae now sucking on the base of his neck entirely foreign. "I-It's gonna—baby, it'll show." Baekhyun says in protest.

"Wouldn't you want that, babe?" Jongdae moves to suck harshly on Baekhyun's collarbone. Jongdae uses his thumb to rub on Baekhyun’s growing sex, giving it barely enough friction.

Even though were alone, and his parents definitely weren’t coming home anytime soon, he feels as if the tenderness of the moment could be so easily invaded. Jongdae presses his knuckles on Baekhyun’s crotch, rubbing it up and down. Baekhyun whimpers, still trying to make as little noise possible. “Mine,” Jongdae purrs.

Although Baekhyun doesn’t know what about Jongdae touching and speaking to him like this makes him feel undeniably conscious—but he wanted more of it. Baekhyun lets himself be touched like that—keeping his hands to himself, unsure of where exactly he should be placing them—until Jongdae puts them on his own hardness. Baekhyun hesitantly lets Jongdae move his hand on his crotch, his boner growing as well.

Jongdae savors the feeling of Baekhyun's mouth following his, he pulls away and opens his eyes seeing Baekhyun's still shut—cheeks pink, and lips parted. Jongdae watches Baekhyun move forward for more, then his hand shyly move away from the middle of his thighs.

"Baby," Baekhyun whines with a displeased look on his face. "More." He leans forward to kiss Jongdae again, but Baekhyun was light enough for Jongdae to easily pull him to his lap. Baekhyun is straddling Jongdae; he cups Jongdae's face close to his, their foreheads touching, and Baekhyun is breathing as lightly as he can. His ass still up, his hardness brushing against his boyfriend's chest, until Jongdae makes Baekhyun sit on his boner.

Jongdae has a grip on Baekhyun's ass and hip, guiding Baekhyun to grind down on his lap. Baekhyun follows the fluid motions of Jongdae's hands, both their heats hardening. Jongdae is moaning, occasionally thrusting up to Baekhyun, who tries to remain silent. Baekhyun holds him close, embracing him as hard as he could, hiding his face in the base of Jongdae's neck. He notices how tightly Baekhyun holds him, moves his hands to Baekhyun's waist, and whispers.

"Babe," Jongdae tries to look at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun moves to press their foreheads together again without opening his eyes. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"No, no." Baekhyun shakes his head, cupping Jongdae's face. "I want to, I'm just a little nervous." Before Jongdae could say anything in reply, Baekhyun kisses him. Slowly, much slower than he would usually like. Baekhyun sits back down to press on Jongdae's crotch. Jongdae feels his cock throb, and he involuntarily thrusts up to meet Baekhyun every few seconds.

Baekhyun breaks away from the kiss with a sharp gasp every time Jongdae thrusts up to him. He has one arm wrapped around Jongdae, the other he uses to grip on Jongdae's shirt, pulling him close still. They both stop, and pull away slowly. Baekhyun's grip on Jongdae's shirt loosens, and they stare at each other. Baekhyun nervously analyzes Jongdae's face—because although he has every inch of it memorized, truth be told, he has never looked at him this close, this long, with so much time on their hands.

They had never been alone like this before. Jongdae savors every detail of Baekhyun now, too—from how his eyebrows are tensed, the little hairs that fall over his forehead, the pink on the hoods of his eyelids and his cheeks, the kind colors in his eyes, to how shaky his nervous breaths are. "Fuck, you're unreal." Jongdae swears.

Baekhyun gasps when Jongdae holds him tight and close to his torso, and moves to the middle of the bed.

Jongdae places his hands on Baekhyun's thighs, "I love you so much."

"I-I love you too, Dae." Baekhyun rests his hands atop Jongdae's. "So much."

Baekhyun moves them when Jongdae removes his shirt—leaving him only in his jeans. "S-so much." Baekhyun pronounces as well as he can.

Baekhyun still has the shirt and his underwear on, but soon, Jongdae has his fingers slither from Baekhyun's clothed chest, then to the garter of his underwear. Jongdae doesn't stop there, he pushes his fingers against the hem, letting his hands slide down even further. He touches Baekhyun inside his clothes, Baekhyun nods, and Jongdae takes this as a signal to push the underwear away.

He pulls Baekhyun's member out with a stroke. He starts off slow, stroking from the base to the tip, touching Baekhyun as cautious as he can. After a while, pre-cum pools on the head of Baekhyun's cock and drips down. With even little moisture, Jongdae then finds it easier to develop a faster pace. His strokes are consistent and steady, but Baekhyun has a hard time reaching his orgasm. Jongdae has given him handjobs before, he does them well, but they both know it's different this time. Baekhyun is taken aback when Jongdae leans down, and sucks on the head of his cock.

Jongdae stays down, delicately licking the tip whilst keeping the pace of his hands steady. He goes faster now, and Baekhyun whimpers, feeling the heat in his stomach pool. He approaches his orgasm—his dick stiffen and double in weight, until he finally feels it lighten, and cum overflow in Jongdae's mouth, dripping down to his stomach. Baekhyun keeps himself from moaning, but Jongdae says, "It's okay, babe. I want to hear you moan." And so Baekhyun whimpers as Jongdae sucks the cum off Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun's heartbeat has never been this fast, his cheeks and lips are red. He looks ravaged, offguard when Jongdae carries him to the bed again, this time to lie on his back.

Baekhyun has his legs spread apart, his arms limp beside him. Baekhyun whimpers, "Jongdae..." Jongdae pulls a condom and a packet of lube from his own pockets. Jongdae unbuckles his pants, and Baekhyun lustfully watches him do so—he has always found it attractive, the few seconds Jongdae undoes his jeans during the few times he had sucked him off.

Baekhyun tiredly laughs, "You knew we were finally going to do this today?"

"I've wanted this for a while," Jongdae laughs himself, ripping the packet of lube open to slather half of the liquid on his cock. "And I like being ready," he feels a bit nervous himself, shakily spreading the lubricant around the rim of Baekhyun's ass. He collects the other half of the liquid on two of his fingers, wiggling one into Baekhyun's ass, then easily adding another.

Jongdae looks up to check if Baekhyun is hurt, but he immediately reassures, "It's okay, I fingered myself a couple of days ago." That earns him a low chuckle from Jongdae, who then focuses back to his fingers. Jongdae then thrusts two of his digits completely inside and out. Baekhyun erratically moans, only used to having his own fingers inside himself, but they both know they already want to go all the way. Jongdae then adds another finger, now knowing Baekhyun is already stretched out after all.

"Baby," Baekhyun moans. "Just do it, please."

Baekhyun read that Jongdae is cautious, never wanting to risk hurting him, and that he wanted to make sure he was ready for actual penetration. Jongdae takes the lubricated condom out of its foil packet, sliding it down from his tip to his base. Jongdae aligns himself to Baekhyun, and he watches him have his eyes shut and his mouth slightly open. He starts off with the head of his cock inside Baekhyun's ass, watching his expression carefully. Baekhyun's breath hitches, the feeling of Jongdae inside him completely foreign.

"B-baby," Baekhyun's voice shakes, and he keeps his eyes half hooded, now looking at his boyfriend. "F-feels good, I want more." Jongdae blushes when Baekhyun moans, his voice filled with absolute pleasure. Baekhyun has never whimpered like this for him before, and the thought of Baekhyun moaning especially for him makes him want to fuck Baekhyun even harder... He slowly slides out, and Baekhyun whimpers. He fucks inside again, this time Baekhyun only bites on his bottom lip to choke the sound down.

He repeats the motion until he sets a steady pace, Baekhyun only making sounds whenever Jongdae hits an especially sensitive spot as the latter experiments. Jongdae feels the pleasure himself, but he focuses on the look on Baekhyun's face for each time he thrusts especially deep, or when he hits different angle he learns Baekhyun favors. They continue to fuck like that, savouring the heat and wetness they feel on their sexes. They explore each others' bodies with their hands, their eyes, the sounds they make.

"D-dae, I'm tired." Baekhyun whimpers, clenching himself, tightening around Jongdae's cock, and he almost completely cums from the single gesture from Baekhyun. "I-I want to cum."

"Me too, darling." Jongdae stops moving and kisses Baekhyun's forehead.

"U-ugh. _Move,_ Jongdae." Baekhyun whines. "M—,"

Jongdae pulls Baekhyun up—his legs scramble again to wrap around Jongdae's waist. Baekhyun is now on Jongdae's lap, and his cock is still inside Baekhyun's wet, tight hole. It hits an entirely new angle that makes Baekhyun's thighs press together and knees shake. He has his arms loosely wrapped around Jongdae. Their chests are pressed together, and Baekhyun's cheekbone is pressing on Jongdae's cheek.

Jongdae thrusts up, shoving himself deeper into Baekhyun. Baekhyun rolls his eyes back, and involuntarily clenches himself. Jongdae feels himself at the very, very edge of his orgasm—and with one more thrust, Baekhyun cums. Jongdae releases when he feels Baekhyun spill all over his stomach. They both moan, prolonging their orgasms as Baekhyun fucks himself against Jongdae.

 

aftercare ; 

 

"That was disgusting," Baekhyun laughs, pulling his hoodie down to cover his dick. "I can't believe you saw me like that... That was pretty hot though. We should definitely do this again, maybe when—,"

"Don't." Jongdae slaps Baekhyun's hand away, and the cloth of his top slightly moves upward with it, showing a little bit of the skin of his member.

Baekhyun just covers it with a blanket, and Jongdae grunts. "You have a cute dick."

"You did _not_ just say that." Baekhyun whines—disgusted... but entertained.

"Let's name him." Jongdae sits beside Baekhyun, who's still lying on his back.

Baekhyun hides both of his hands inside his hoodie. "Who?"

"Your dick, _duh_." Jongdae runs his hand down Baekhyun's face.

"You're disgusting." Baekhyun whines again. Jongdae brushes the hair away from Baekhyun's face.

"Eeeeewww, you still had a bit of that slippery stuff on your hands. And what even are we gonna name my d—,"

"Byunnie." Jongdae snaps his fingers, a genuine smile on his face. "We're going to name your dick _'Byunnie'_."

 


End file.
